Rapunzel
by Kittystar77
Summary: She was told not to go out of the tower again, and she obeyed of course, so that she could keep her new friend but that was when she was eight. Now she's seventeen and is being urged by a strange boy to go out and explore. Pokémon AU though kinda based on tangled, kalosshipping, Lysandre has been genderbent.
1. Prologue

**And here is another Pokemon fanfic ^u^**

 **You can probably tell that I'm currently obsessed with this franchise, haha.**

 **This fanfic is going to have multiple chapters, but don't expect them to come out quickly, cause I have a habit of procrastinating.**

 **This story is going to be a fairy tale, Rapunzel fic so there won't be many of the other characters. Also kalosshipping. (There are Pokemon in this fic don't worry and female Lysandre cause I can't think of another character to use in a certain role)**

 **And also, I do not own the Pokemon franchise or any of the characters used in this fic (unless they're mine of course).**

 **(-3-)(*3*)(^3^)**

A young girl, looking to be around 8 years of age, sat by the window, her honey coloured hair draping to the floor, well saying that would be an understatement as it went all the way to the other side of the room. She sighed, scowling, a tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Aargh, I'm sooo bored!" She yelled out to the sky from her tower. Unfortunately for the girl, her mother wasn't home to entertain her as she was out buying food from the nearby town with her Pokemon pyroar.

The girl ran over to the desk in one of the corners of the room, opened the drawer that held all of her hairbands. She quickly brushed her lengthy hair and twisted the hair bands into her hair to stop from getting tangled. She walked over to the staircase that led to her room and her mothers, where the not-so-secret-staircase was located. She knelt down and began to wiggle the floorboards around, when that didn't work however she began to pull the floorboards upwards.

"Aaah!" The girl screeched in surprise as the floorboard suddenly flung up. Calming down, she moved the board to the side of the passage, and ran back over to the desk grabbing one of the many candles used to light the tower at night, and as it was winter, the fire had been lit to keep the tower warm so all she had to do to light the candle was let the flames residing in the fireplace to light it.

Being careful of the burning candle she walked back to the passage and slowly started to make her way down. At reaching the bottom she held the candle out in front of her, lighting the small room up and revealing a wooden door. Slowly and carefully she walked over to and opened the door, peaking out.

Bright green grass welcomed her sight as she opened the door more and stepped out. She blew out the candle fire, not realising that she'll need it again to get back through the passage, and set it down next to the door.

"Woow!"exclaimed the girl and she ran on the grass, arms open wide. "Hahaha," she laughed, eyes closed as she ran, but since her eyes were closed she obviously couldn't see where she was going and so, she crashed right into a bush. "Aa!" She yelled in surprise. "Oooww"she whined from the bush.

"Fen? fennekin?" She heard, the sound urging her to open her eyes, and when she did her gaze was met with a pair of red-orange eyes, which belonged to a fox like creature. The girl didn't know if this creature was a Pokemon as she had only seen one Pokemon before. She promptly climbed out of the bush and sat in front of the creature.

"Um, hello?" She greeted cautiously, to which it replied with a happy 'fen'. "Hehe, hi I'm Serena," she smiled at the creature, earning her another happy 'fen'. "Do you have family?" Serena asked curious. The creature just shook its head sadly. "What? You don't?!" Said Serena agast. "Well why don't you stay with me and my mum, I'm sure that she'll let you stay." She suggested, the creature cheering right up at her words. "Well come on then," said Serena cheerfully as she got up and headed back to the tower, the creature following behind her.

At dusk

A tall lady with orange hair tied in a high ponytail, accompanied by a lion Pokemon commonly called a Pyroar, walked around a tall tower to the back, finding a wooden door that led to a passage way that went up the tower. The woman, reaching the top of the passage, pushed up on what appeared to be floorboards. The wooden panels moved, opening up to a large room that had a kitchen, a bookshelf, a grandfather clock and a large open area. The woman entered the room and moved the floorboards back once her Pyroar had entered.

She looked around the room as if searching for something or someone. Her eyes landed on what she was looking for, her daughter, Serena was sat in the middle of the open area playing with what looked to be a Pokemon.

"Serena," the lady started, startling the girl. "Where did you get that Pokemon?" She asked, suspicious.

"Um, I found it?" Serena offered.

"Did you go outside Serena?" The woman questioned menacingly. The young girl lowered her head in shame.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, the Pokemon pawing her, as if asking what was wrong. The lady sighed and shook her head.

"How many times have I told you not to go outside? Just make sure it doesn't happen again" she said earning her a nod from the girl. "And it looks like that Fennekin has gotten quite attached to you," the lady started, "I guess you can keep it." She finished, Serena looked up at her in surprise, then she broke out into a large grin, ran up and hugged the woman.

"Really? Oh thank you so much mother!" she yelled out in pure joy. "See Fen? I told you she'd let me take care of you!" Serena exclaimed and unlatched herself from her mother to hug the Pokemon.

"Fen, Fennekin," the Pokemon replied. The woman smiled affectionately at the girl, then as if realising, she shook her head and went over to the kitchen area of the room to start making dinner.

 **(^3^)(*3*)(-3-)**

 **And the first chapter/prologue is done, yaaay. And yes I know it's not all that long, I will try to make the chapters longer in the future.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the rest of the story, and I will do my best to update soon.**

 **Well bye for now ^u^**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the next chapter, yyaaaay.**

 **Also thank you to manaphymajic1999 for reviewing it makes me really happy.**

 **This story will differ from Rapunzel so I hope you like it and enjoy reading it as much as I have fun writing it.**

 **Also since Serena was 8 when she found her Fennekin in this story, so it evolved into Braixen after 4 year so when she was 12 and then again into Delphox after 5 years.**

 **I do not own the Pokemon franchise or any of its characters.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **(0u0)(-u-)(^u^)**

Serena yawned, sitting up in her bed, her honey hair draped down her back, and all around her room. Her Delphox, Fen, was waving its hand in front of her face, obviously trying to get the girl to wake up fully, to no avail though as the girl fell back down onto her bed and was off in dream land in seconds. The Pokemon sighed to itself, then proceeded to pinch Serena's cheeks, hard.

"Ow ow ow, ok ok I'm awake, stoooop!" The girl half whined half yelled. That reaction was obviously what the Pokemon wanted as it smiled innocently at Serena, to which Serena glared in return.

"Why did I tell you to wake me up this early again?" She asked getting her hairbrush from the dresser and going out into the main room to brush her excessive amount of hair.

Sitting down in the middle of the room, she started to brush, Fen picking up a hair brush from the desk in the corner to help. "Del, delphox," it said responding to her earlier question. Serena, having seemingly understanded what she said, groaned.

"Stupid chores," she mumbled. Serena, having been left alone at home for the past day meant that she had to do all the chores by herself, without any help from her Delphox as Fen was not allowed to, her being psychic would mean that she would have it all done in no time and Serena's mother wouldn't have that. She sighed, Fen was rarely allowed to use either of her powers, her fire when it was winter and they were by themselves and her psychic abilities to help brush Serena's hair when it was extremely knotted.

After Serena's hair was finally brushed, she got started on the chores, which always took up most of the day and by the end of it all she was exhausted.

She wiped the sweat off her brow as she finished the last chore. "Finally," she said, sighing a sigh of relief. She walked over to where Fen was standing by the window, and opening said window. "Doesn't look like mum's coming home tonight." She sighed, closing the window and turning to her friend, bending over to reach her height and hugging her. "Thanks Fen, thanks for being here."

"Del, Delphox."

Elsewhere, The next day

"Aaaaaahh! Damn these Beedrill and their territorial issues!" Screamed a 19 year old boy, who was frantically running from a horde of Beedrill, his greninja running alone side him. He didn't know why the Pokemon were chasing him, he was just wondering through the forest when they came out from the trees and started attacking him. Oh well, no point figuring it out now.

The two ran and ran, the Beedrill not giving up,that is until the two ran into a more secluded part of the forest. The Beedrill knowing who resided in these parts quickly turned back, and the boy and his Pokemon, not noticing this continued to run, eventually though the boy tripped on a rock which prompted them to notice the absence of the wild Pokemon.

"Huh, looks like we lost them," the boy speculated, scratching his chin and rising to his feet. He turned to keep walking, when something in the distance caught his eye…something very tall. "What's that?" He asked to no one in particular, heading in that direction instead.

As he neared, the amount shrubbery gradually increased, making it harder to get through but he managed with the help of his greninja. "Thanks Kie." When they broke through the bushes they were met with the sight of a tall tower made of bricks, with a single window.

The boy's grey-blue eyes travelled up the tower, coming to a stop at the window, where a figure with long honey hair rested, head resting on their arms, and eyes looking out longingly at the surrounding scenery. He stood there, staring not moving a muscle, her eyes meeting his as they swept the scenery. She stared at him, not registering that there was a person other than her mother near the tower. They stayed like that for another minute or two, before her brain finally registered the aforementioned fact.

Eyes widening, she hastily stood, backing away from the the window and slapping it closed. The raven haired boy blinked and looked away from the now closed window to his greninja. "Who was that?" He asked it, earning him a blank look that said 'how should I know?' He walked to the base of the tower. "HELLO?" He called up, cupping his hands around his mouth.

When he got no reply he turned to his greninja. "Would you be able to get me up there Kie?"

Up in the tower

"Who the hell is that?" Serena asked leaning on the wall. "And how did he find this place?" She looked at her friend. "What do I do Fen?" She asked the Pokemon.

"Delphox, del," Fen replied.

"No, I don't think he's with mum, he's not wearing flamboyant red clothes," she told the Delphox.

"Who's not wearing flamboyant red clothes?" Asked a voice from the window which was now open, weird she could have sworn she closed it.

"Gaah!" She shrieked, getting away from the window where the boy now stood with his Pokemon. Her Delphox stood in front of her in a defensive position. The boy, unfazed by the delphox, hopped down from the windowsill which made Serena step back a bit more. "Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"It's polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else their name you know,"he told her rolling his eyes.

"I don't care, who are you?" She asked again, glaring now.

"I'm Calem, and you are?" He answered.

"None of your business Clam," Serena answered, flicking a strand of honey hair over her shoulder. Calems eyes went to her hair, which he noticed didn't stop at her back like most girls hair, her hair went all the way around the room three times.

"OK two things," he started. "One my name isn't clam and second that is a LOT of hair." His comment seemed to have made her realise something.

"Oh no, nononono," she said speeding past her Delphox. "Get out get out get out!" She half yelled, trying to push him out the window.

"Hey stop! I'm going to fall," he half yelled back.

"That's kinda the point!" There was a loud roar in the distance, making Serena freeze. "Shit," she cursed, grabbing the boys collar, and the ninja frog pokemon's scarf and dragging them up the stairs to her room. "Stay in here and don't make a sound," she said as she tossed the two in and glared, leaving after they nodded their heads.

 **(^u^)(-u-)(0u0)**

 **And done, yyaaaay second chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it.**

 **Also cliffhanger, so I'll try to update soon-ish so that you don't have to wait very long, and please leave a review, it makes me happy to know that people like my stories.**

 **Anyway I'm going to get started on the next chapter so until then**

 **Bye bye ^u^**


End file.
